fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranshao Shen
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = DinoHunter2 }}Ranshao Shen is a gigantic Flying Wyvern that flies high in the sky. Physiology Ranshao Shen resembles the pterosaur Quetzalcoatlus with an striped motif all over its body. It's about the size of a Lao-Shan with a wingspan to match, its wings are tremendously wide and strong with small claws like the raths. The tail is long like a ribbon and has a U-shape tip. At the end of its long neck, the head is big with a huge, long and sharp beak, like a blade; it also has a fan-like crest in the head and its back is covered with big spiky plates. Biology Ranshao Shen is a beast that is rarely seen touching the ground, only during the mating season, which only happens once in an unknown number of years, or when resting during meager periods. Ranshao Shen prefers to fly high in the sky above the clouds, looking for a territory to stay, it's said that it even sleeps in the air for short periods. Ranshao Shen feeds on every smaller creature it can find, which is not difficult. It's known for feeding on Flying Wyverns attacking them from above or flying low near the land to grab any creature it can find, it uses its beak to kill the prey and then swallow it whole. Fight Ranshao Shen is airborne so often it has to be fought on an airship instead of a regular area, like the Great Exploration Ship. It fights very actively for a giant monster and will attack hunters near the edge of the airship with its long head and neck and sharp beak. The beating of its giant wings causes huge gusts of wind that push hunters back or hurl them into the air, and it has a number of aerial maneuvers that take advantage of this. It also has moves specifically for attacking the airship and can cause quakes by ramming it, or tip the airship to one side of the other by pushing against it (causing hunters to slide and fall off the edge; like with the Jhen fight they're saved by a safety cord). While flying alongside or above the airship the wyvern can freeze hunters with a strong roar or spit giant balls of fire. Near the end of the fight it will attack the airship head-on, clinging to the bow and reaching over it to attack hunters on deck. After doing this for a while it will clamber onto the ship itself and can be fought directly. These last two phases of the fight will cause the airship to drop in altitude from the monster's weight: the ship does not have a health gauge, but a timer will appear once the wyvern lands on it, and if it is not repelled or killed before it runs out the quest will be failed and the ship will sink beneath the clouds, implying a crash. Description Notes *Each of its wings, tail and back can be damaged and its head can be damaged twice. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster